Karin: Love Sucks When You're A Vampire
by daisuke151
Summary: When Karin finds a poor victim to let loose her blood, things aren't what they seem. The boy then lives with her and causes her and Usui to actually get closer together, but Winner has other plans... KarinXKenta and MakiXWinner


Karin: Love sucks when you are a vampire

**Karin: Love sucks when you are a vampire**

**A/N Hey, this is my fourth fanfic, there is plenty of KarinXUsui and maybe some MakiXWinner… Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Not for the heavy of Emo**

A plume of red blood splattered across the floor as Karin had yet ANOTHER nosebleed that could fill a dam.

"Karin! I told you that if you were gonna have a nosebleed that you would expel the blood by biting me! Damn. Time to clear this place up"

"Well I can't help it! Besides, it's hard for me to…"

Karin then fainted and fell to the ground unconscious. Kenta then had to clear the mess up that his new girlfriend had made. While he sat her down at a nearby bench he stared at her face, wondering why she doesn't bother to bite him when she feels as though her blood had increased.

"Stupid Karin. Oh well, time to get to work."

"Hunh, where am I? Usui-Kun? Where is everyone?"

Karin had finally woken up and had begun to wonder around, until she found a little boy crying near one of the tress. This had caused Karin to get enough misfortune to make Emo's seem happy. Karin couldn't take it any longer, but she didn't want this kid to find out about her giant nosebleeds. Was the worst thing she could do. Her fangs had managed to grow so much she So she just held it in, which looked like a walrus, that's right: she had entered berserk mode.

"Wha? Who's there? Don't get near me! NNNNOOOOOO!!"

Karin's fangs had sunk deep into the boys neck, her blood flowed into his veins until Karin had no more blood left to spare, she then fainted again.

Meanwhile, Usui had just finished cleaning up and was then going back to where he had left the "sleeping beauty", but she had disappeared.

"Where the heck is she now?"

Usui began searching for the girl until he found two bodies lying on the ground and Anju there to fix things up, though Anju had to be really careful as to not be burnt by the sun, and then Boogie had to go and open his trap when Karin woke up again.

"Karin! You useless girl! I can't believe you had to get you sister to clean up your mess again! It's a wonder how you were only found out by that Usui kid."

This had annoyed both Anju and Karin so Anju ended up taking out some of his stuffing while Karin just started shouting at him.

"Geez Boogie! Why do you always have to put me down about that sort of stuff?"

Boogie had managed to shut up before he would be caused even more pain by the girl who had cradled him in his arms.

"Look, let's just get back, 'k?"

Usui was trying to be sympathetic to the Girl who had fainted twice in the same hour. Even though he was in fact very annoyed because he had to clean up what looked like a murder scene.

"Oh… Okay."

The lucky boy whom Karin had found woke up, rubbing his eyes; he stared at the cemetery nearby, as even though his misfortune was sucked dry, he still missed his beloved slightly-dead pet.

"I wished he hadn't gone, oh well, what's happened has happened."

The boy got up and then made his way back home, if he could find it though. So he tried to follow Karin and Usui without getting caught by them. But he failed miserably.

"Um… Karin… that kid you bit is following us."

Karin looked back at the ten year old to see that he clearly was lost and needed someone to help him get back home.

"Are you ok? You look lost."

The boy flung himself into Karin and started crying, meaning the kid was losing the joy in his blood. This meant that Karin's blood had started to act up, so she had to think of a plan. Fast. "Hey, how about I buy you an ice cream?"

This had managed to perk up the boy enough to stop the tight feeling in her chest she gets whenever she is ready to either a) bite someone or b) get a huge nosebleed.

"WHAT?? KARIN AND KENTA ARE HAVING A LOVEY-LOVEY DATE?? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! KENTA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Winner and Maki were walking along when they saw Karin and Usui with the small child whom wanted to tag along for the ice cream.

"Oh God… oh God…" Kenta sighed heavily and then shouted "LEG IT!!" Kenta ran at mach 4 dragging the poor kid and Karin with him.

"But Usui-Kun! Why do we have to run this fast?!"

The boy was actually amused by this and started laughing until Kenta FINALLY stopped. This wasn't a surprise as he had been running in circles past Maki and Winner for half an hour. Kenta was all puffed out until the boy started screaming

"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Kenta sighed yet again.

"Oh dear lord…"

"Come on Usui-Kun? He seems to be cheering up."

Karin was trying desperately not to faint again from an uproar of blood, even if it cost dearly for Kenta.

"Fine then… Kid, jump on."

Even though Kenta was trying to be nice to the boy, he instead glared at him unintentionally. The boy ran to Karin and jumped into her arms, more afraid of Kenta than willing to jump on his back and run around for at least an hour.

"Usui-Kun… Why'd you have to glare at the kid? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"But I never did anything!"

The kid became even more scared of Kenta and ran off, leaving Karin with a heap full of excess blood.

"Usui-Kun… I need to… you know…"

"Oh, ok, let's go somewhere private then."

"NNNNNNOOOOO!! I will not let you disgrace Karin! HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Kenta and Karin ran off, leaving Winner to grovel as Maki whacked him with a tree branch.

"You never learn, do you?"


End file.
